I See You Lying Next To Me
by InsubordinateSaint
Summary: Iris and her father relocated to Los Angeles for a fresh start over the events of what happened to their family only a year ago. Though the Harmon family across the street seem nice, their house is more intriguing than it should be. It's where Iris meets Tate-who isn't afraid to voice what she never had the courage to. Tate/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews would be lovely, but only is you have the time. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and ideas, not the show and characters from the American Horror Story.**

Chapter 1

My fingers traced over the line that went from my left shoulder down to my back. My blue eyes stayed with it as I turned my back a fraction to get a better view of it in the bathroom mirror. At least it was only a scar, a healing one at that, and no more blood was coming out when the thin skin tissue broke at the slightest pressure. Right, I didn't have to wear a square white gauze bandage over it anymore.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips. Who was I kidding? I hated this scar and all it represented.

Turning away from the mirror in small pain and disgust, I pulled on my baggy pajama pants and t-shirt, hanging up the towel that had previously been wrapped around my body.

Three hard knocks on the bathroom door made me jump. "I'm almost done." I called through the wood.

It had been a long move yesterday and today only involved more unpacking and house cleaning. Tomorrow would be a repeat and the last day to get everything done since my dad wanted the house perfect by the end of this weekend. That way we can return back to a civilized routine. New job for him, new school for me.

"Don't take so long, Iris. In five minutes we're going across the street for dinner. The folks over there were neighborly and invited us." My dad's deep voice said through the door.

That made me stop and frown. We just got here, how is it that he is already making acquaintances with the neighbors? Then he pesters me about hurrying to clean, he's over there socializing. But I wouldn't confront him about such a complaint. He's the parent, I'm the child. That's what he would say, it's always his excuse. A legitimate one, nonetheless.

I grabbed my dirty clothes and unlocked the door, pushing it open back all the way. It was the way all the doors in this house were to be-kept open at all times. Except my dad's. He could close his because it's his house and just another rule for me to follow.

"I didn't know we were going anywhere. It's close to eight already and I dressed to go to sleep." I told him, which was all true.

My dad nodded. He had a stack of picture frames in his hands, a small nail box on top of that, and a hammer in the other. He was probably going to set those up along the white wall and up the staircase, like they had been in our old house in Connecticut. "I know, honey. Just throw something else on. It's only dinner and I didn't get to order anything. They were quite nice to invite us over anyway."

I watched him go into his room only several feet down the hall we were in. He set all the frames on his bed and the tools to put them where he wanted beside that. "I can cook something." I offered. It wasn't that I was too lazy to change, I just didn't want to go anywhere.

My dad chuckled as he walked back over to me. "You don't have to do that. Besides, all the kitchen essentials have yet to be unpacked. We have to get that all out of the boxes tomorrow." He told, opening the hallway closet and taking out his jacket. "Come on, this'll be good for us."

I raised an eyebrow, going into my room only next door to the bathroom and a few feet from the foot of the stair. "What'll be good?" I paced my dirty clothes in my hamper, the personal one my dad thought to buy me so I could do my own laundry. His reason for it: I'm old enough for responsibility. As if I didn't have enough responsibility to maintain anyway.

My dad zipped up his jacket and stood outside my room door. "To socialize, Iris. New state, new town, we can make the best of it." He said. "I'll be waiting downstairs, okay?" Just as he reached the stairs to go down, he stopped and turned to me. "I mean, you don't have to change. You can go like that if you want." He chuckled and descended, leaving me there to frown at his back.

Jokes. My dad had jokes. There was nothing wrong with what I was wearing. It was completely comfortable. Okay, so they were the baggy clothes I used in the event I had to paint something, like the walls of our old house. There were turquoise streak stains all over my pants, but stood out more on my shirt. I shook my head. Just for that comment my father said, I should march over there in these clothes.

But no. I could at least try to look presentable.

So I did that in the most natural way I always did. I took off my pajama, leaving them messily on my bed that I had yet to put sheets and the thick quilt on, and pulled on a light pair of jeans with another solid t-shirt. Slipping on my sneakers, I took my black sweater from the closet and slipped it on just as I reached downstairs.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked my dad and laughed at the small tray of cookies he had in his hand.

"The grocery store. It's good manners to bring something over, remember that." He said, opening the door for me to walk out first.

I pocketed my hands in my sweater and followed him across the street to the house that was larger than ours. My blue eyes were on the windows, on the floors above the first one. Wow, it was grand. They must have paid a fortune. Rich, probably.

At the front door, I turned to my dad and smiled. "When did you even find the time to talk to these people?" That was what I really wanted to know.

He smiled and knocked on their large front door. "You know our lawn mower is broken. Ben, the owner of this house, saw me trying to attempt starting it up again. It didn't work, so he came over and asked if I wanted to use his. So I did."

I couldn't believe that was the story. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Don't laugh at me." My father said, knocking yet again on the door.

"That is so embarrassing, dad."

A moment after that, I stopped laughing because a woman with light wavy hair opened the door. She smiled at us, but more at me. "Hello, I'm Vivien Harmon. You two must be the new neighbors."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tate isn't in this one yet, but he'll show up soon. A thank you to ShiloCoulter for messaging and the Anonymous for reviewing. It makes my day when I get feedback, so I accept any and all comments, ideas, and constructive criticism. :)**

Chapter 2

Inside their house, it felt even bigger than when I viewed it outside. Everything was clean and well put together. Not even the wood floors creaked like they did in my new house. My eyes were trained on the wallpaper when we were led into the living room until I realized someone was calling me.

My dad shook his head, signaling with his hard eyes to pay attention next time. "Iris, where are your manners?" He said it lowly, but not enough for the woman because she heard.

Embarrassed, because I could see the slight sympathy in her eyes from my dad's question, I shook it off and pulled on a smile. "I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Harmon. I'm Iris."

The woman with the pretty long hair shook my hand and nodded. "Oh, please. Mrs. Harmon makes me sound old. Call me Vivien." She waved the Mrs. off and continued to smile. "I'm sorry, Ben should be coming down in a moment. He had a last minute patient."

My dad nodded. "That's okay. I hope it's okay, I brought these." He indicated the cookie platter. "If we could've gotten everything unpacked today, they would be homemade-"

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at that one. If we had finished unpacking, I would have had to make those cookies. Vivien just shook her head. "No, thank you. They'll be great for after dinner. Excuse me, where are my manners. You've been holding them since you walked through the door." She lightly took the platter, giving me a friendly wink at her words over the 'manner' part.

At least she noticed my father's parental attitude and was making an effort to ease it. Hardly any adult did that.

"I'm just going to set these in the kitchen. Please, take off your jackets." Vivien said to make us feel more comfortable. "Oh, Iris. My daughter is actually around your age. Her name is Violet. Do you think you can tell her to come down? Dinner is almost ready." With that small yet polite request, the woman turned for the kitchen.

I turned to look at my dad who had shrugged off his jacket and held it. He nodded at me to go do what Vivien had said to. It was just strange for me, which is why I hesitated at the foot of the stairs. How my neighbor, a complete stranger, could trust me to go upstairs and further into her house. My father hardly liked me out of his site. He's always been a paranoid man, even before what had happened to us a year ago.

My hand was set on the banister of the house as I walked up. The staircase curved slightly in that Victorian Age kind of way. The windows were pretty with their different colors. It almost looked like stained glass, which reminded me of a church. This house was a little too modern for that though.

It was silent on the second floor, which was kind of eerie when I was faced with the option of going left or right. Vivien hadn't told me which direction her daughter's room was. So I chose one at random. The doors on either side of me were all closed. At least they had that luxury of privacy here. I never did.

I came to one open door and stepped towards the door frame. The light was on and the girl was sitting back on her bed. Pillows propped her back and she had a small book open in her lap as she nodded her head to the music blaring through her earphones.

As if she suddenly realized my presence, her eyes snapped to meet mine. She let out an annoyed breath while pulling out her earphones. "Ever knock?"

"I'm sorry." The apology was at the tip of my tongue. "You must be Violet."

The girl was indeed around my age and had a judgmental glint in her hazel eyes, like she was waiting for me to do something in order to settle her opinion of me. "Wow, how'd you know?"

The sarcasm in her voice was evident, so I didn't want to respond to it. Even the distance between me and her made this conversation feel more awkward than it should be. I lightly cleared my throat and looked down. "Your mom says dinner is almost ready."

"Oh, you must be the new neighbor joining us for dinner. I heard you came from across the country. So did I." There was a little bitterness mixed into her voice, but I couldn't be sure of it. "You know you don't have to just stand there. You can come over and sit if you want."

I looked at her to see she had turned back to reading her book. Hesitating a moment outside her door, I glanced down the hallway back where the staircase was around the corner. What if my dad had expected me to hurry and return downstairs? It sounded like Vivien wanted Violet to go down as well. But Violet hadn't so much as moved. So I walked into her room against my instincts and slowly moved to sit on her bed.

My back was to the door so that I face her, but since she wasn't paying me mind, I decided to let my eyes roam the room. It was exactly how a teenage room should be. There was a little speaker for her iPod and it was clean for the most part. There were only bits and pieces astray to tell the room was inhabited, like a textbook open on the dresser with a few messy papers in it and a pencil that had fallen to the floor. A large mirror and a small set up of make up, something I never put on. My dad would have a heart attack if he even saw lip gloss or nail polish in my hands.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Violet asked then, bringing me back from my small daze.

I raised an eyebrow at her surprised and curious face until I realized I had been playing with my hands on my lap. I set my right palm face down and placed my left hand over that one. "It's nothing, really."

She wasn't convinced. "Fine, don't tell me." She shook her head and shut her book. "I have to use the bathroom anyway. I'll be right back." Violet got up and left then. I listened to her retreating footsteps until letting out the sigh stuck in my throat.

My fingers when to my right hand then, now that Violet wasn't around to peek at it. The scar running down my palm. It was the second scar my body had to carry and thankfully, those were the only two. I gripped my hands, closing my eyes so I didn't have to look at anything. At the moment, all I could wish for is for the dinner to be over and for me to get some rest.

As I sat there, a sudden chill of goosebumps ran up my arms. I couldn't shake the feeling of a pair of eyes on me, but as I quietly listened, I was sure Violet hadn't come back. Her footsteps would have made some sound to tell me she was on her way.

No this feeling, it wasn't natural. It was one I couldn't shake.

After silently counting to three in my head, I turned around to face the open door, but no one was there. A wave of relief went over me. Why would there be someone there? The new surroundings, that's what must be getting to my head.

I set my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands, rubbing at my eyes. Everything was getting to me, to be honest. And what was taking Violet so long? I dropped my hands back in my lap and sat up straighter, but that was when a flash of something walked past the door. I only saw it out of the corner of my eye, but couldn't be mistaken that someone had walked by.

"Violet?" I called, quickly walking over. But as I peered out the door, the hallway was empty. There had been no footsteps, no sound of the doors opening or closing. So who was it?

The hallway was dark as I slowly walked down it, trailing my fingertips along the wall. After a few good paces from the original room I had been in, I stopped and listened. Yet it was still quiet. Maybe I had imagined it.

"What are you doing?"

The voice made me jump and turn around. Violet raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer. I hadn't even heard her walk up to me.

I shook my head. "I thought I saw something, but..." But what? I couldn't even explain myself.

She smirked and nodded her head in the direction of her room. "Don't let that get to your head. I was like that when I first moved here too. Come on, you can tell me why you moved here before we both have to embark through this boring dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm getting more reviews and alerts. Thank you so much. This is the first story I've written where I'm getting some fast reviews. It's such a nice change. :)**

Chapter 3

"So was your first day as shitty as I said it would be?" Violet asked as we made our way through Westfield High to leave.

Thankfully it was over. Some teachers made it embarrassing by introducing me; others only marked me down on the attendance sheet without so much of a glance. But glances, now I can't count how many of those I received today. Being the new kid in school made me feel like a caged animal in a zoo. Either people don't care how rude it is to stare or they just didn't realize they were doing it so openly.

I shrugged half-heartedly. "It was..."

While searching for a word, Violet chuckled. "Shitty." She concluded again. This time even I couldn't help laughing.

It was weird, the way she used such swear words like nothing. My dad didn't tolerate that kind of vocabulary, so I could never understand how other teens throw it around like nothing. My blue eyes watched her then as she dug in her pocket for a small box. She took out a cigarette.

My eyes widened a fraction at the sight. She noticed and extended the open pack to me. "Want one?"

I hastily shook my head. "No thanks." And so she placed the cigarette between her lips and lit it. A puff of smoke left her mouth moments later. She honestly looked more relaxed as she did so. I turned my head and looked around at the other students. None of them really cared and were shuffling about to get ready to leave as well. But there were one group of girls, three of them, standing off to the side. They all were the types with primped hair and freshly polished nails. Two of them gave Violet and I a look of disgust, but the middle one just shook her head and turned away. She wore sunglasses and a hat, almost like she was hiding her face from the rest of us. "What's up with them?" I asked then.

Violet raised an eyebrow and glanced behind us. "Just a couple of high school bitches."

I hoisted the strap of my backpack more onto my shoulder. "Oh?" Is that all she would say. They looked pretty angry, most likely because of the smoking.

"Don't worry about it. I've come to an understanding with them." She finally told as we left the school grounds and began our way back home.

Usually I took the bus, but Violet insisted it wasn't that far of a walk. My eyes were cautious, looking around us to make sure we were okay. I didn't like being such a paranoid person, but guess it was because of the way my parents raised me. To always be aware of my surroundings, especially when they weren't around.

A small breeze drifted against us, making Violet's straight hair blow back and a few loose strands of my hair to do the same. She held onto her hat until it passed, flicking the cigarette off to the side. It landed in someone's green lawn, the tip of the bud still orange but dying. "You should come over my house."

That was the first time someone asked me that. Everything is so different here in California. I'm being forced to adjust to this new lifestyle. I'd like to think Violet is a friend, but the last time we talked was before dinner two days ago and even then she only mentioned a few things about her family. Her dad's a psychiatrist, hence why Vivien had said he had been finishing up with a patient when her and her father had arrived at their house Saturday. Vivien herself is pregnant. And Violet, well, she was doing all that she could to stay away from the both of them and all the messes they created. She made it sound very uninteresting, but for a teenage girl, it was a lot to go through. There was more to it that she wasn't saying, but I didn't pry. It was a touchy subject.

"Um, I don't know. I have homework-"

Violet looked at me and laughed. "You have homework? That's your excuse? Come on, it was your first day. You can take it easy."

It wasn't an excuse though, I have a math packet the teacher gave, a new novel I need to get halfway through by the end of the week for English, and had to outline a chapter in science. "And my dad is expecting me back home." I continued anyway.

She sighed. "Is your dad home yet?" When she saw me shake my head no, she said, "Then come over. No use sitting in a house all by yourself. Besides, you live right across the street. You can run over and tell him where you are when he gets back from work or whatever."

I bit my lip lightly, contemplating it. She had a good point. It wasn't like she was across town. And dad did know her. The Harmon family actually turned out to be nice people. He knew I hardly socialized. Wasn't he the one who said it'd be good for us, for me? I looked at her and nodded. "Okay."

Violet smiled. "Good."

Soon her large house came into view. I took a look at my own driveway, but it was still empty. My dad didn't get off of work until five or so, so that gave me about two hours to kill. Instead of going through the front door, Violet led me around the side of the house to a side door that opened right into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you lock your doors?" I asked as she shut it behind us.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "No one comes back here. Well, except for the people next door. The woman and her daughter kind of make themselves welcome on their own in my house actually. But I think that's because she once owned this place." She shrugged. "We always have it unlocked though."

I looked down, loosely crossing my arms. "You should lock it." I advised, my voice low with the memories I didn't want to think about.

Violet wasn't paying much attention as she led me out of the kitchen and to the stairs. "Mom, I'm home!" She called, not that anyone answered.

There was one car in the driveway, which meant someone was here. But she only shrugged and continued up to her room. The way this family was so free with everything, it was amazing to see. My house was never like this. My father knew where I was and what I was doing at all times. He gave me chores and those were to be done after homework, which I'm supposed to be getting done as soon as I get home from school. For the lack of a better thought, Violet was so lucky to have all this freedom.

Yet she always had this exhausted look on her face, like she was tired of it all.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked when I set my bag down against the wall by her door in her room.

She nodded. "It's just down the hall. I think it might be cracked open, so just look for that door."

"Thanks."

The hallway was as quiet as ever, just like it had been the night I was over for dinner. It only took a minute to find the bathroom and I immediately found the light switch. It was bright. I shut the door and locked it, quickly using the bathroom and washing my hands. I stood there for a moment, just taking the time to breath. The water was cold against my skin. My eyes observed the way it washed over my right hand, the hand I was afraid of anyone looking at too closely. It didn't hurt anymore, but sometimes it would throb out of nowhere. Just a reminder of what happened.

I washed the rest of the soap off and twisted the knob of the faucet to cut the water. The rest of the liquid slipped down the drain, making everything silent again. I wiped my hands on one of the towels next to the sink and made my way back to Violet's room.

"Iris, hi. I didn't know you were coming over."

My eyes looked up from where they had been on the floor at my feet. Mr. Harmon was standing in front of me. If he hadn't said anything, I probably would have crashed into him by accident. I gave a small smile. "I hope that's alright, Mr. Harmon."

He waved it off. "It's fine. You're welcome to come over anytime and please, you can call me Ben. Are you looking for Violet? I think she's in her room."

Both him and his wife didn't care for such formalities as Mr. or Mrs. I guess I felt weird calling them by their first names because I'm only just getting to know them. "Oh, I know. I was just heading that way."

My blue eyes then caught sight of someone else standing behind Mr. Harmon. It was another person, that much I could tell, but he was blocking my view from seeing who it was.

"Okay, well I'm just finishing up here." Ben told. He gave one polite nod before walking on his way again.

So it was a patient that was with him? He worked from home. That must be nice, it feels like my dad is always away. I smiled and did the same, lightly rubbing my arm. By the time I did, I could feel the pair of eyes on me. I was too late though when I turned to look who the second person was. He had already turned his head away and had walked by. I briefly watched his and Mr. Harmon's retreating form, noticing how curly his dirty blonde hair was.

The short encounter was out of my mind by the time I walked back to Violet's room. "I think that's your phone going off. That's the third time it's ringing." She said.

I looked down at my bag to hear the low vibrating noise my cell phone made in one of the zipped up pouches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Check out the links for the banners for this story! They're on my page. A thank you to AmayaHaruko on Quizilla for making them. She's amazing! Anyways, tell me what you think. Reviews are lovely. :)**

Chapter 4

By the time I had my cell phone in my hand, I didn't have to look at the screen to know it was my father calling. I looked back at Violet, who was curious but didn't say anything more. "Hey, dad." I answered the buzzing.

Through the other line, I could hear my father's footsteps as he walked somewhere and the light sound of other people talking amongst him. It sounded too busy to be his office, to be honest. "Where are you?" He cut to the chase. The anger in his voice was well over evident, almost like he was growling because he couldn't contain his frustration.

He also said it loud because Violet heard from where she sat on her bed. "Who's that?" She finally asked, frowning and sitting up straighter.

I shook my head. "I'll just be a minute." My dodged reply was feeble as I turned back out of her room and walked down the hall. It was only when I reached the corner that I stopped walking and leaned back against the wall. It was embarrassing for Violet to even have to hear my dad like that, let alone through a phone. "Dad, calm down. I'm fine."

"What did I tell you about telling me to calm down? I'm the parent here." He snapped. A car honk sounded on his side of the line, to which he swore under his breath. "I called you three times. Why didn't you pick up, Iris?"

It was only the paranoia getting to his nerves. He had every right to be like this. I knew that, but I still didn't like him this irritated. At least it wasn't in person where he'd make me sit on the couch and lecture me as he paced back and forth in the living room. Those were always unbearable. "I'm sorry dad. I really am fine. I was just using the bathroom."

My dad sighed. "You were supposed to call me as soon as you got home. You got out of school at what, 2:15? You're supposed to call me, that's the rule when you get home so I know that you're alright."

"I know the rule, dad." I said and bit my lip, hoping he didn't take that as me answering back. "I forgot to call, it's my fault. I lost track of time, I'm sorry."

My dad must have gone into a building because it finally got quieter on his end. "Iris, you just...scared me, okay? I don't have to ask you to know you still remember everything from the last house. When it happened, I was calling your mother to tell her I was almost home."

My stomach tightened. He was bringing it up. I didn't want to listen anymore, I didn't want to have to stand here and think about it over again. "Dad, don't." My chin trembled and I bit my lip. It seemed to help keep the sudden tears from slipping from my blue watered eyes.

He took in a breath. "When she somehow finally reached the phone, all I heard was her screaming. For help, for someone to hear you two." He was talking lowly so no one around him could hear. That's how I knew it pained him too.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I whispered. But for what? On behalf of what happened to our family or because I forgot to call? Maybe both.

My dad sighed and I could hear him trying to calm himself. "Are you sure you're okay?"

At that, I looked back down the hallway. I'd almost forgotten where I was and was glad to be out of that dazed memory that knew how to pull me in. "Yeah, I'm fine. And I'll call you from now on." I assured.

That seemed to make him feel better. "Thank you." He paused then and apparently covered the phone to be polite as he ordered something. Once he was done, he brought the phone back to his ear. "So are you almost done with your homework?"

That was a normal question for him and it made my mouth go dry. Lie. That was the first thing that came to my mind. But I never lie. Would I even sound believable if I tried? No. The truth would be a better route. "Actually dad, I'm over Violet's house. She invited me over so-"

"So you're not taking care of some responsibility." He concluded, making the guilt wash over me.

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down at my feet. He wasn't even in front of me and he made me feel bad. He was right though, right? "I know, dad. I'm sorry. I just thought...you said it'll be good to get to know people."

My dad said a thank you to whomever he was talking to before clearing his throat and directing his attention back to me. "Responsibility comes first. You should know that."

"I do." I sighed. "I know dad and I'll take care of everything when I get home. It was my first day." I tried that. It was a small excuse, but one that had the possibility of working.

"Fine, but just this once. You know you have to get your schoolwork done first thing. Then any chores around the house. I think the trash is getting full." He told.

Well, it was worth a shot. At least it got me slightly off the hook, but he was still disappointed. He always showed it if I didn't strictly follow his parenting. It was the way he raised me to be, not like my cousins or the other children I attended school with that acted out or did whatever it was to make him be so orderly.

'He just wants the best for you.' My mother's words rang through my ears. It's what she used to always tell me growing up. I rubbed at my eyes like it would clear my head. "Okay, dad. I'll take care of it."

"That's what I like to hear. I'm eating a late lunch now so I'll see you at home."

I nodded. "Yeah."

We exchanged a few more mutual words before he hung up. I didn't move. I couldn't walk back to Violet's room just yet, not feeling like I might cry over this conversation. Looking pathetic over something I wouldn't even explain to her didn't sound like a good idea. Because Violet would surely ask and speaking about it wouldn't help.

So I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes to focus on breathing. That felt better at least. A good five minutes past, or so it felt like it, when I finally wiped at my eyes just to make sure they were clean. I turned to start back for Violet's room, when I unexpectedly collided with someone.

It startled me, because I hadn't heard the person walk up. Immediately I thought it to be Violet, but the body was taller than mine. My phone hit the floor with a small thud and I bent to pick it up, but a hand reached out for it before I could.

"That's alright, I got it."

I watched him until he stood up straight again and my eyes could meet his brown ones. I was staring and he returned that. I snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He seemed to wave it off as he passed me my phone. "You're Iris, right? Violet's friend."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

The boy pointed his thumb behind him to the stairs. "I saw you, Dr. Harmon knew you."

The dirty blonde hair. Recognition came over me. "Oh, you were the patient with him?"

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "If that's how you see me."

The way he said it made me feel bad, like maybe he thought I'm judging him because he's seeing a therapist. "I didn't mean it like that, I just thought Mr. Harmon showed you out?"

That's what it seemed like anyway. Ben had finished with the session and was headed downstairs.

He nodded. "Yeah, I came back in through the other door."

I raised an eyebrow. He broke in? That didn't sound good. I had enough experience with that.

"I'm a friend of Violet." He clarified, seeing the guarded look in my eyes. He smiled then, like he was trying to convince me. It was a nice smile that brought out his dimples. It made him look younger, too. "Tate." He stuck out his hand.

To not be rude, I shook it. He already knew my name anyway. But instead of letting go like a normal person, he took me by surprise and turned my hand over. By doing so, he pulled me closer to him and when I tried to back away, his grip tightened. It was slight and not enough to hurt, but enough to show he wasn't letting go.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frowning. My voice froze in the back of my throat though when I noticed what he was really doing.

His left hand was around my wrist while his right hand hovered over mind. He traced his fingers over my palm. "How'd you get this?" He asked. His expression was one of thought and curiosity. The feel of his fingertips over my scar gave me goose bumps.

"An accident." I whispered and looked down.

No one has ever been so straightforward like he is right now. I'm usually so careful when it comes to it. It was a mere handshake, he shouldn't have noticed. But he did and was quick about it.

"Good or bad?"

How could any accident be good? "What do you think?" I responded with a question. He only turned his eyes back to mine, searching and waiting for a real answer. I blinked, not liking the feel of his gaze. "It saved my life." I confessed lowly, looking down at my palm.

Tate gently touched the scar again. "Then I think it's a good thing. And you shouldn't try to hide it all the time. It's a part of you now. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

His words were strong and wistful. "I don't hide it." I said a little too quickly.

Tate smiled again. He tilted his head, trying to catch my eyes that were still drawn away from him. "Don't lie to me, Iris. I can already tell your bad at that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this update took me a few days. I was busy. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. :)**

Chapter 5

My blue eyes were down at my shoes as I walked back to Violet's room. My phone was in my hand, just to have something to hold on to over what just happened. Tate was beside me, walking close enough that when the back of his hand brushed lightly against mine, I flinched away from his touch and loosely crossed my arms as a cover up from the motion.

He noticed because when I glanced at him, his lips had pulled ever so slightly into a smirk. That made me want to huff and frown. Instead I kept composed and looked back down. At the open door, we both tried to squeeze through inside at the same time. So I stopped in my tracks and so did he. I waved for him to go, but he shook his head and stepped back, lifting his own hand and motioning for me to walk ahead first.

He hadn't said anything cliché like 'ladies first'. Just looked down at me. It was weird. He wasn't smiling anymore, but that's what his brown eyes seemed to be doing on their own as they carefully watched me. They had this mysterious glint.

"That was a long conversation. For a moment I thought you weren't coming back." Violet said, glancing up at us. "And you brought a stray with you."

I looked at Tate as I went to sit on her bed. He shook his head. "Don't act like you don't know me."

Violet only shrugged, her attention on her iPod. "Tate, pass me a cigarette."

And the tall guy did so, taking one out of the bent carton just peaking out of her backpack on the floor by her bed. He took out a strip of matches from his pocket, proceeding to light it for her after passing her the white stick. Tate waved the match for it to blow out and set it on her dresser.

They were settled around each other, natural. How she leaned in for him to light her smoky pleasure. I hardly had friends back in Connecticut. Unless you count the eleven year old I babysat on weekends. Or the girl in my A.P. English class, when we stayed after with a group of other students to help tutor. But at the end of the day, even she had plans and sleepovers to attend to with her personal group of buddies. None of which I was ever thought of and invited to. Who would invite me anyway? I'm always the third wheel.

Those were just girls. I never spoke to guys, unless they said hi first. Not that that happened often either.

I looked down at my hands on the bed as Tate made himself welcome as well, climbing beside me and lazily falling onto his back with his feet hanging off one end of the bed and his head hanging off the other end. He was so close too; with Violet and him on either side of me it truly felt like I was being closed in on this new life.

"Your dad is a hard ass, isn't he?"

My eyebrows pulled into a frown and my shoulders twitched briefly to generate a shrug. "He's my dad."

Tate turned his head to look at me; I could _feel_ him looking at me. He moved his pale hands to rest on his stomach and intertwined his fingers. "I heard him when you were talking on the phone. He's a hard ass."

Instead of looking at him, I watched Violet blow out another puff of smoke. "He's just protective. Why were you eavesdropping?"

"It's not eavesdropping if I can hear it, even through the phone. He was loud. He shouldn't have yelled at you."

Violet nodded in agreement with his words. "Yeah, what was that about anyway? I heard him when you picked up the phone. There was no need to yell. What, he doesn't want you hanging out with us or something?"

She shifted so that she could lay back like Tate with her head hanging off the bed, not putting her cigarette down. I noticed how she said "us". Her and Tate? Who said I was even hanging out with him? Why was he even here? "I told you he was just expecting me home."

"He's strict." Tate nodded, understanding. His mouth was open, the tips of his white teeth showing.

I let a sigh escape me. "Yes, very."

Violet laughed. "That sucks for you."

Yeah. But I didn't say that. I mean, it's not all bad that he's strict. Its just part of the reason why I'm so closed off to the rest of the world.

"You know you don't have to look so tense." Tate spoke up then after the silence that circled the room began to stay and hover. He patted the spot between him and Violet. I was sitting, but he was ushering me to get comfortable with them. It felt like he was welcoming me somehow. Opening a door for me to step through and not be the third wheel.

I bit lightly on my bottom lip, about to shake my head no. After a long moment, I moved to lay back with them. It wouldn't hurt, right? Tate saw my hesitation; I could read it in his eyes when I took a glance at him. I felt my ponytail dangle off the end of the bed and moved my eyes to the ceiling.

Tate nudged my arm with his, a smile on his boyish face. "Nice of you to join us. Hey, let me get a some of that." His attention moved to Violet. He turned suddenly, rolling on his side to reach over me.

I sucked in a breath, wanting to scoot away. The feel of his warm side pressing against mine, and how his face leaned closer when he reached for the cigarette Violet passed him, made my heart accelerate. He couldn't have asked for her cigarette before I laid down?

I couldn't tell what his motive was. If he was acting like this around me on purpose or if this is how he always is. Tate soon rolled back on his back with a mere, "Thanks." to Violet.

Fine, if he could be so close without a distracting thought of invading my personal space, then why should I continue to be so shy? I built up the courage to turn my head and look at him. Really look. At how his legs were longer than mine. How the way his chest rose and fall and the difference the cigarette made that at his inhale and exhale. The silver ring on his thumb, that was unique. I wanted a closer look at it, but only let my eyes trail up to his curved jaw line. At his slightly pink lips.

"Do you want a hit?" He asked, extending the cigarette to me. It was only then that I realized he had been observing me too.

I raised an eyebrow and quickly shook my head. "No thanks."

Violet sighed. "She's straight edge, Tate. She doesn't smoke." Well, I only refused the one cigarette she offered me. If that's how she could tell then it must be obvious. Straight edge, I've never even heard of such a term. "Come on, Iris. Just try it."

Peer pressure. Great. "No thank you." I repeated, looking away from the both of them.

"Hey, leave her alone, Violet. If she doesn't want to smoke, she doesn't have to." Tate defended, moving to lean closer against as he passed the cigarette back over to my neighbor. "Besides, where'd you get that? It's not that good."

Violet rolled her eyes. "I get what I can get." She shrugged which made it feel like she was mentally saying 'more for me.'

"Violet!"

The girl rolled her eyes again, frowning at the sound of her name being called from downstairs. It was followed by the sound of the front door shutting. Vivien was home. "Shit." She said, quickly getting up and extinguishing what was left of the small cigarette by dabbing it on a piece of paper. She waved her hand around as if it would clear the air from smelling of ash. "I'll be right back." She told, quickly taking a drink of water from her water bottle and walking out of the room to see what he mom wanted.

Her footsteps retreated down the hallway. Okay, it's been a while. Maybe I should start leaving, it would be in my best interest to get to my house before my father did. 'Besides, I didn't want to be alone with this guy.' That was the real reason, but I pushed the thought out of my mind. I sat up, but stopped when I felt a light hand on my arm.

"You're going?" Tate asked, meeting my eyes. He had sat up as soon as he saw me move, a look of disappointment on his face.

My mouth was just slightly ajar until I found my voice. "No." I blinked. "I mean yes, I have to get home."

Tate looked down. It was only now that I noticed how red his eyes were rimmed. Like he didn't get enough sleep. "You don't want to lay with me?" The question surprised me. His head was bowed as he looked at me this time. This time there was a flicker of something in those nice eyes. Something dark. "At least stay with me until Violet gets back."

He was starting to make me feel bad. His eyes searched my blue ones, like he was estimating what I would do. It was so contradicting against his innocent smile. "Fine." I said, slowly lying back down.

Tate did the same.

I licked my lips and gazed around the room again, trying to find something to concentrate on. "Why do you do that?" He asked lowly then, to the point where I could tell he was curious.

I tilted my head and stared at him. "Do what?"

"Make such an effort to look everywhere, but at me." This time I couldn't read his face. He was searching for something, a certain answer. I couldn't tell what. When I didn't say anything, he said, "You follow the rules a lot, don't you?"

But that was obvious. He knew that. "Yeah. I sort of do."

Tate licked his bottom lip and shrugged. "Rules are meant to be broken."


End file.
